disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disneyland The Musical
Disneyland The Musical is a is a Disney Live stage show Televise Special that pays tribute to a former disney on ice shows of Disney on Ice: Disneyland Adventure,and half of the Walt Disney's Great Ice Odyssey show plus also a tribute to The Mickey Mouse Revue Notes this Musical is about the fun of Disneyland itself is the setting for this presentation. Main Street USA, Jungle Cruise, Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, Splash Mountain, Space Mountain, The Haunted Mansion, The Enchanted Tiki Room, Mad Tea Party, Pirates of the Caribbean,the castle,and ect were all redone to fit onto the stage. Plot: Come and join in the Fun with Mickey Mouse and the entier Disney Characters for a fun and Magical adventure at The Happiest Place on Earth called Disneyland Park USA live on stage. Disney Characters Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Chip and Dale, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Scrooge McDuck, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Panchito Pistoles, Jose Carioca, Max Goof, Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Eeyore, Rabbit, Kanga, Roo, Owl, Lilo, Stitch, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Patti Mayonnaise, Geppetto, Doug Funnie, The Blue Fairy, Alice, Mad Hatter, White Rabbit, Tweedledee and Tweedledum, The Queen of Hearts, Mowgli, Baloo, King Louie, Shere Khan, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Scar, Ed, Shenzi, Banzai, Peter Pan, Wendy, Tinkerbell, Iridessa, Silvermist, Fawn, Rosetta, Vidia, The Lost Boys, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Jafar, Snow White, The Prince, Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy, Dopey, Cinderella, Prince Charming, Jaq and Gus, Perla and Suzy, Fairy Godmother, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Ariel, Eric, Belle, Beast, Pocahontas, John Smith, Mulan, Li Shang, Mushu, Tiana, Naveen, Louis, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Woody, Jessie, Buzz Lightyear, Rex, Slinky Dog, Mr. Potato Head and Mrs. Potato Head, Hamm, Bullseye, the Toy Soldiers, Little Green Aliens, Flik, Atta, Heimlich, Slim, Manny, Francis the Ladybug, Tuck and Roll, P.T. Flea, Dim, Sulley and Mike, the Incredibles, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally, Luigi and Guido, Ramone, Sheriff, Gary, Mary,Zazu, Iago, The Vultures, Kaa, Sebastian, Flounder, Scuttle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and Chip, Victor, Hugo and Laverne, Nemo, Marlin, Dory, Crush, Squirt, Bruce, Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Gonzo, Camilla, Rowlf, Captain America (Steve Rogers), Sabine Wren,Indiana Jones, Kermit The Frog,Jake Sully,and many other Disney Characters. ACT One Sequence (Opening Number to Frontierland) Opening Number (Disneyland Park Opening Hour)The Show Opens with Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Chip 'n' Dale,and many other Disney's Heroes and Heroines as they are getting Disneyland ready for its visitors while Oswald and Ortensia are getting ready for there first day in the parks. So then Mickey and the gang are ready to open the park they headed down to Main street USA to open the park. ◾Main Street, U.S.A.with the Park finally the open with the cast members and guests singing to the song I'm Walkin' Right Down the Middle of Main Street USA as Mickey Mouse and the gang joins theme along with Guests enjoying the attraction's of Disneyland Railroad, Main Street Vehicles,The Disney Gallery,and the Main Street Cinema. The Disneyland Story presenting Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln- Kermit the Frog and the Muppet's along with Sam the Eagle and Ollie the Owl from the former America Sings attraction try to tell the story of the 16th Us President but it ends in disaster. Oswald and Mickey decided to save the show by saying Mr. Lincoln's speech. After that Mickey,Oswald,and the gang decided go to Adventureland for the Enchanted tiki Room. ◾Adventureland Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room- When they got there Mickey and the Gang Experience the Enchanted Tiki Room where Lilo,Stitch,Angel,Jumba,Pleakley,Yuna Kamihara,Kijimunaa,Ai, and The Experiments(Stitch's cousins) Dance while José along with Fritz, Pierre, Michael, Clyde & Claude, Danno, Scats, Buddy,Lava,Hanoli, Manu, Mahina,Waha Nui, William and Morris,Barker Bird (Juan), 2-Can,and the entire Tiki Room Birds singing The Tiki Tiki Tiki Room" with the help of Moana, Maui, and the gang from the film Moana and etc Jungle Cruise- Mickey and the Gang go on a river safari through the jungles of The Jungle Book,Tarzan, The Lion King,the Emperors New Grove,and etc Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of the Forbidden Eye- Indiana Jones and his Allies invites you and also welcomes Mickey and the Gang for expedition inside the Temple of the Forbidden Eye to save park guest and the Treasures from Belloq and many other Indiana Jones villains while trying to avoid eye contact with Mara. Tarzan's Treehouse-Tarzan, Jane, Terk, Tantor, and gang invites you for a jungle theme groove while explore the treehouse. ◾New Orleans Square Pirates of the Caribbean- Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew ask Mickey and the Gang to join theme on a treasure hunt before Lord Cutler Beckett, Davy Jones, Captain Blackbeard, Angelica,Captain Salazar, and many other pirates of Caribbean Villains find it first. Haunted Mansion- Master Gracey, Madame Leota, Danny Crowe, Maxwell Keep, Melody Keep, Roland Keep, and Melanie Ravenswood (The Phantom Manor), and the rest of the Haunted mansion heroes need your help to defeat Captain Gore, Despoina,The Phantom, Ramsley, Atticus Thorn, and the rest of the haunted mansion villains and save all 999 Happy before the Clock strikes 13:00 o clock. After they defeat them Oswald and Mickey spots Brer Rabbit heading straight over to the Laughing place and Minnie reminds the Group they still have time before they have to get ready for the big parade today. Unknowing to both Mickey and Friends, & The other Disney Heroes and Heroines that Pain and Panic and many other Disney Villains Sidekicks where watch them so they go report this to the Villains. ◾Critter Country Splash Mountain- Mickey and the gang then journey through Brer Rabbit's Laughing Place with Brer Rabbit before Br'er Bear and Br'er Fox catches them both. Davy Crockett's Explorer Canoes- explore the rivers of america with the Country Bears while singing The Ballad of Davy Crockett. The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh- Journey to the hundred acre woods to celebrate Winnie the Pooh Birthday. ◾Frontierland Mark Twain Riverboat-board the Mark Twain with Tiana and gang for a New Orleans bayou celebration. Pirate's Lair on Tom Sawyer Island- Tom" Sawyer, Huck" Finn, Becky" Thatcher from tom and Huck help theme save the island from injun Joe and Aunt Polly. Sailing Ship Columbia-Jim Hawkins and his allies need your help defending the ship from Long John Silver (robot doppelganger) and His crew while enjoying the perfect view of Rivers of America. Frontierland Shootin' Exposition- Pecos Bill challenges Donald duck to a frontierland shootin exposition and Donald duck wins the tickets to the Big thunder Mountain railroad. Big Thunder Mountain Railroad- Mickey Mouse and the gang bord for the wildest ride in the wilderness but then they see Butch Clavindish and other Disney Western villains show up to rob the train out of nowhere woody,Jessie, Pecos Bill,Slue Foot Sue, Zorro, Sheriff Callie, Deputy Peck, Toby (SCWW),The Lone Ranger,Tonto, Red Harrington and every other western Disney Heroes and Heroines to save the day. Act Two Sequence (Mickey's Toontown to Finale) ◾Mickey's Toontown Act Two starts in Toontown with Mickey and the gang invite you to explore there homes of Goofy's Playhouse,Donald's Boat,Gadget's Go Coaster,Chip 'n' Dale's Treehouse,Mickey's House,and Minnie's House with the gang singing Welcome to Toontown. Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin- Roger Rabbit along with Lenny the Cab (Benny the Cabs Cousin) then shows up and ask Mickey,Donald,Goofy,and Oswald for help to save Jessica Rabbit,Eddie Valiant, Benny the Cab, Baby Herman, Dolores, Rick Flint from Judge Doom and The Toon Patrol before he use The Dip on them in it. ◾Fantasyland Mickey and the Magical Map - Yensid appears and ask Mickey and Oswald to help him and his but it leads them to a Magical musical number it's a small world"- Mickey and the gang then goes on the Happiest Cruise that ever sail around the world until a yeti takes both Minnie and the gang (Except Oswald) to the Matterhorn Matterhorn Bobsleds- Mickey and Oswald climb the mountain to defeat the Yetis, Save Minnie and gang, and escape the Mountain with the help of Tinkerbell and friends Pixie Hollow- Tinkerbell then invites them to the Four Seasons Festival/Pixie Hollow Games. Alice in Wonderland- Alice ask mickey and the gang to join her for an adventure to Wonderland. Mad Tea Party- Mickey, Minnie, Oswald, Ortensia, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, and Clarabelle celebrate their unbirthday with the heroes from Alice in wonderland (Disney's Tim Burton version) Storybook Land Canal Boats- Then gang soon enters a Storybook Land for a fairy Tale adventure Casey Jr. Circus Train - Timothy q Mouse and many other of Dumbo Friends appear to ask for Huey Dewey and Louie along with Webby Vanderquack help them get to Dumbo Circus Dumbo the Flying Elephant - Dumbo and his friends will perform a special Circus for Mickey and gang, and along with Disneyland Guest Pinocchio's Daring Journey- help Pinocchio get home before Stromboli, The Coachman, Monstro,Honest John and Gideon sends him to Pleasure Island. Snow White's Scary Adventures- The Seven Dwarves needs your help to save Snow White, Her Prince, and their friends From The Evil Queen and her allies. King Arthur Carousel- a magical horse ride with your favorite Fantasyland Characters Mr. Toad's Wild Ride- Mr. Toad, Ratty, Mole, Angus MacBadger, Cyril Proudbottom needs your help to get back Toad Hall Before Mr. Winkie and the weasels do Peter Pan's Flight- Soon Peter Pan and Tinkerbell appear that they need your help because Captain Hook and His crew have Capture Wendy, John, Michael, Nana, The Lost Boy's, Tiger Lilly, Jane, Danny, Tinkerbell Friends and some Pixie Hollow Fairies, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, and, etc try to force them to reveled both Pans Hideout, and his Treasure Cave Sleeping Beauty Castle- The Disney Princes and Princesses invite you to a Royal ball as they dance to your favorite Disney Princesses Songs with Mickey and gang as the guest of honor. ◾Tomorrowland Astro Orbiter- Autopia- Disneyland Monorail- Space Mountain- Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters- Mickey and the gang decides to help Buzz lightyear and his team to defeat the evil Emperor Zurg and many other BLOSC Villains Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage- Mickey, Minnie, Oswald,Ortensia,Donald, Daisy, Goofy, and Clarabelle cow help Marlin, Dory, and his friends to help find nemo Super Hero HQ-The Avengers,X-Men, Fantastic Four,Guardians of the Galaxy,Thunderbolts, New Warriors,Big Hero Six, and all of Your favorite Marvel Heroes invites U to Help them defeat Loki and the Marvel Villains and save their Tomorrowland HQ along with protect the most danger and magical items. Captain EO Tribute- same plot with add characters of Mickey and the Gang Star Tours—The Adventures Continue- ◾Star Wars Land Galaxy's Edge (Unnamed First Order/Resistance attraction)- (Unnamed Millennium Falcon attraction)- ◾The Afternoon Parade- The Disney characters will march down Main street Usa to the Mickey Mouse Club March, Mickey's Soundsational Parade Theme, and The Character Parade song (Disney Sing Along Songs Disneyland Fun) ◾The Disney Villains Invasion-Just about Couple of minute's into the Main Street Afternoon Parade, Maleficent,Jafar,Clu, Captain Hook, The Evil Queen, Scar, Hades, Cruella De Vil, Dr. Facilier, Chernabog, Hans, Pete, Queen of Hearts,Frollo,Horned King,Gaston,Prince John, Ursula,Judge Doom,Loki,Darth Vader,and all of The Main Disney Villains and their Minions break into the park and abducts Minnie, Ortensia, Daisy,and Clarabelle by putting them into a deep sleep plus they are also taking over the park by transforming it into Villainsland The Nightmarish place on earth while singing Infamous musical number It's Our House Now!and Villains Tonight. ◾The Battle- Then suddenly Jafar, Judge Doom, Maleficent, Ursula, Pete, the Queen, and some other villains transform into their monstrous forms.So Mickey Mouse and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit call up the Remaining heroes and heroines to fight They all encounter all the villains. During the part, Mickey and Oswald free Minnie and Ortensia and they ask the parks guest to help theme defeat the villains. So both the Disney Characters with the help of Disneyland guests defeat the villains and save the park. ◾The Finale- So everything is quite in the park So then Mickey along with the help of Yen Sid,Tinker Bell,Iridessa, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist,Vidia, Periwinkle, Merlin, Cinderella's Fairy Godmother, Three good Fairy's, The Blue Fairy,and other magical disney Heroe's and Heroines in restoring the park back to normal.Soon the finale arrives full of characters dancing on the stage with the theme to the Farewell Disney Dreamers theme and The Fantasmic (Disneyland California Version) final with the start of the nighttime fun and the start of the Paint the Night/Main Street Electrical Parade like parade(Disneyland California version) with Oswald and Ortensia having fun in the parade too. Just after that Mickey Mouse and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit conducts the Disneyland classic firework show Fantasy in the Sky and Remember Dreams Come True with Oswald using his remote to set off the Fireworks to end the day at this happiest Place on earth. ◾Closing Number (Disneyland Park Closing Announcement)- Soon The voice of Disneyland, Jack Wagner comes on the pa and wish the guests a fond farewell as Disneyland ends its normal operating day. As always, everyone is invited to return again real Soon. so Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse,Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Ortensia, Donald Duck,Daisy Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Roger Rabbit,Chip,Dale,Clarabelle Cow,Horace Horsecollar,Huey, Dewey and Louie,Scrooge McDuck,Ludwig Von Drake,Max Goof,Panchito Pistoles,José Carioca,Duffy the Disney Bear, ShellieMay the Disney Bear,TippyBlue, Gelatoni, Stella Lou, StellaLou,and the other Disney characters sang the "Mickey Mouse Club Alma Mater. After all the other characters left the stage Mickey and Oswald both wishes everyone Good Bye and they both say in unison and See you real soon. Notes the Sleeping Beauty Castle number will be combine with the Fantasy Faire Disney Characters' Articulated Heads will be Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Chip 'n' Dale,Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Ortensia, any other Disney Parks Atmosphere Characters. Star Wars Launch Bay,Star Wars: Path of the Jedi, and the Jedi Training Academy will be mention in the Star Tours the Adventures Continue and Star Wars land numbers. Hooks pirate crew will be appearing in peter pan flight Number and the Disney villain invasion Their will be two Victor Von Doom one will be on the villains side and the other one will be on the heroes side as the Infamous Iron Man Category:Musicals Category:Shows Category:Fanon Category:Disney Parks Category:Disney on Ice Shows Category:Disney Live!